This application examines the impact of neglect on adolescent mental health, delinquency, and substance abuse using an existing longitudinal sample of 1435 at-risk and maltreated children being followed by the LONGSCAN consortium of studies. In addition, the application would supplement LONGSCAN with a new wave of data collected on the oldest subjects when they turn 14. The LONGSCAN sites will enter into a consortium agreement under the direction of the Principal Investigator at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. Longitudinal data from multiple sources, including child protective service report narratives, parents/caregivers, teachers, and child self-reports will be used. The specific aims of the study are to: 1) examine alternative definitions of neglect and separate the characterization of the experience of neglect from official determinations of neglect; 2) examine the social, behavioral health, and health consequences of childhood neglect on adolescents; and 3) examine the nature and impact of neglect experienced during adolescence. Methods will involve the use of diagnostic test methodologies, relative risk determinations with stratified analysis and mixed mathematical models. Comparable data from two other national studies will be used. This study will provide new information about the relationships between neglect, supervision of teens, and adolescent outcomes.